Lies, Greed, Misery:
by DreamingOutLoudXxX
Summary: During the senior trip to Ireland where drinking is allowed at the age of 15, Loki does the unthinkable with someone he never would have guessed. Can things be fixed before the end of the year, or will it be too late? Thorki; Rated M; Written By - Emma & C.C. Rosey; OC added. Please Enjoy and dont be afraid to leave a review
1. Runaway

**Chapter One**

Runaway

Loki Lawferson never imagined that the 'cool' kids would ever ask for his help. What's more, he didn't think he would actually do it! He couldn't see himself sleeping with a guy he knew from school, let alone the most popular guy and his worst enemy, Thor Odinson.

Flash Back

* * *

"You have to go on this trip!" once again, Loki's best friend was bothering him about going on the senior trip. "No way Trinity, it's stupid and pointless." Loki didn't bother to look up from his book. "But it's not!" Trinity whined. Loki sighed and closed his book, marking his place with his finger.

"If you can give me two good reasons why it isn't, then I'll consider." Trinity blink then nodded once before running out of the library. Loki returned to his book without a second thought and waited patiently for Trinity to return with her two reasons.

Flash Back End

* * *

Loki slid out of the bed, careful not to stir awake the other. He grabbed his clothes up off the floor, then tip-toed to the bathroom. Locking the door, Loki leaned against the cool wood surface, trying to contain the throbbing pain in his head.

Flashback

* * *

"I got it!" Trinity announced her presents. Curious, Loki looked up at her noting the excitement in her eyes. "No parents, and this is the last time to hang out with me and Natasha before Senior year ends!" Eagerness rang in her voice.

Loki chuckled softly. "One, we're going to have chaperons and other students there on the trip with us. Two, we have one whole year together after the trip to hang out." He countered. "There are two, and they're young so they understand! You might graduate early or we might become too busy to hang." She tried again.

"Even though they're young, they are still teachers and they still have responsibilities." Loki shot her down. "More reason for you to come. You have a cunning personality so you can persuade them to look the other way." Trinity shrugged, almost like she stopped caring.

Bewilderment ran through Loki's veins. She had proven all the points on why Loki didn't want to go. Sure he could look for more reason not to go, but it would only piss her off and then she wouldn't talk to him anymore.

To say Trinity had convinced Loki to go was an understatement, but to admit it to her face, Loki would never live it down. The mockery would be relentless.

Flashback End

* * *

Splashing water on his face, Loki needed… hoped this was all just a horrible nightmare. Looking in the mirror, Loki noticed small red marks trailing down his neck. Absent mindedly, Loki traced over the 'love-bites', sending goose bumps and chills across his body.

Loki hated Trinity for convincing him to come on this trip. He would never have ended up in this situation. He would have never succumbed to the deep dark desires he tried so hard to hide. Of course, things could have been a lot easier had life not screwed him.

Flash Back

* * *

After landing in Ireland and grouping up all the eager teens, they were ushered on a bus so they could unload at the hotel. Loki quickly sat next to Trinity and Natasha, not letting anyone else come in between the trio. "Oh Loki, you are such a charmer." Natasha mocked. "I just don't want any of those rampant… animals… to ruin a good trip or my mood."

Trinity giggled at Loki's word choice, or so he though. "I just figured if I stay close to the both of you, I'd be safe." Loki justified but only causing Trinity and Natasha burst into a fit of laughter.

By the time they'd reached the hotel, Loki had met his assigned roommate. As fate would have it, Thor Odinson walked through the door. They both gave a small hello and then settled into an awkward silence.

Thankfully, Thor had left to go eat or something that didn't involve Loki. Taking a sigh of relief, Loki took the moment to go find Natasha and Trinity as well as some food. He couldn't keep this type of news from them for long.

"NO WAY!" Trinity shouted over the thumping music. "You and Thor are sharing a room? Lucky bastard, I'm stuck with Holly J." She sulked. Absent mindedly, Trinity picked at her food, pondering whatever crazy though was racing through her head.

"To bad you guys couldn't just switch people, like Holly for Loki or Trinity for Thor. It's not like the teachers would ever know." Natasha voiced her own opinion. To be honest, Loki had crossed that once, but to ask Odinson if he would room with someone else because Loki didn't like him was a different story.

Loki shrugged, "Might as well stick it out for now." Natasha and Trinity both looked at him as if he'd grown another eye. "Well it's just simpler that way, because if you think about it I'll only see Thor twice a day. It would be once in the morning and once at night. Other than that, we'll be going our separate ways."

Trinity snorted, "Sure you don't just love him?" Loki cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We're just not use to seeing you act like the bigger man in this sort of situation." Natasha reworded.

Flash Back End

* * *

Loki had never felt so insecure before. He knew the truth, but he merely distracted himself until he graduated. The though constantly haunted him, confusing him about what he really wanted. Admit he had feelings for another man wasn't a problem, he'd long ago figured out he was gay.

Admitting he might be falling for someone he very much dislikes is like asking him to believe in something without facts. He just couldn't do it, but now… now he could be ruined forever.

If they hadn't asked Loki to help sneak out, asked him to go drinking, he would never have done what he did. For now he just had to avoid Thor… Get dressed and leave before he wakes up.

That was the most rational thing Loki could come up with in the current situation. Make Thor the one night stand before it went the other way. God, why did fate have to fuck with him like this? Couldn't fate follow his one request?


	2. Breaking The Habit

Chapter Two

Breaking the Habit

After having a horrible experience in Ireland, Loki wanted nothing more than for a longer summer. He would give anything to avoid the first day of classes, or more like anything to avoid a certain blonde haired blue eyes man.

Once again, Loki didn't get what he asked for, summer passed in what felt like a week. Suddenly the first day was here and there was no avoiding it. Loki wasn't sure what he was feeling now, but he guessed it was a mix of terror and discomfort.

Doors stood ten feet in front of him, mocking and daring him to come closer. Of course Loki knew that was impossible, but he also knew the mind liked playing tricks when under a mountain of stress. One could only hope that he didn't have any classes with the blonde man.

"How long do you plan to stare at the doors? I mean I get it, no one wants to go to school on a Monday but seriously you're starting to worry me." Trinity's voice erupted Loki's pondering, causing him to jump.

Loki huffed as he glared daggers at her. "I was just thinking and happened to stop." He started forward, swinging the door open with a little too much force. "Can't think and walk at the same time?" She mocked him, gently closing the door behind them.

Deciding to ignore the comment, Loki made his way to the front office. He paid no mind to whatever his friend was saying beside him, simply because he didn't care what she had to say. Their friendship sort of weakened after they got back from the trip. Honestly, he could only blame himself; he'd closed himself off from the world in fear or running into Him.

Loki figured that they'd be going different ways in college so they might as well get use to it now. Though, he had to admit he missed having someone to talk too and he could really use someone now to talk about the one night stand issue.

"Good morning, Loki Lawferson here to receive his schedule." He smiled politely at the grumpy looking secretary. "Trinity Reed here for her schedule as well." She popped up behind him. The room became quiet, the only noise coming from the clicking of the keys on the keyboard.

Loki glanced at the clock on the back of the wall; eight twenty-one, he could still leave if he wanted too. He could ask to be transferred somewhere else, but the only problem is there is only one high school in this town and Loki has no intentions of moving twice in one year.

The door opened behind them, but never registered with Loki in such deep thought. "Hey Thor, how was the rest of your summer?" Trinity's question wiggled into Loki's thoughts and for a minute, he was confused.

That is, until he turned to see the perfectly built blonde behind him. His eyes widened a bit in surprise, and he seemed to be frozen in place. Even his eyes wouldn't look away from the deep blue ones that looked back at him.

Loki's mouth opened then snapped back shut. He didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, so he just turned back to the grumpy secretary. "Loki, be nice and say hello." Trinity elbowed him. "Hi." He mumbled out in a hushed tone.

"Here are your papers Mr. Lawferson, Ms. Reed." Her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "Thank you." Loki snatched up his schedule and rushed out without glancing at anyone.

He turned left, then right, then took another left before he stopped by a set of lockers and inhaled much need air. '_Gods, I hope I never have to see him again today._' He thought. Taking another deep breath of air, Loki looked over his schedule. Lucky him, he snatched the correct paper.

The first class was psychology, with Dr. Banner. As to what qualified him for this job, Loki has no clue because last year he was my Anatomy teacher and the year before that he was my Physics teacher.

He says we can sit where ever for the first day but that it will become our Permanente spot for the year. Loki must choose wisely, He doesn't want to be the front row genius yet he doesn't want to be the back row idiot.

Loki decides on the second row, in the middle column. He can still see the board for notes and is far enough back to where he won't be called on too much. Class starts and no one has taken a seat next to him; he is relieved.

The first thing they learn about is Emotions, as if that has anything to do with brain. Before Dr. Banner can start his lecture, someone walks in. I turn to see what idiot got lost, but all I see is Him.

"My apologize doctor, I got held up with another teacher. She sent you an email." His voice booms. It's like velvet gliding across your bare skin; sending chills up Loki's spine. He could listen to that voice all day and never be bored with it.

Dr. Banner walks over to his computer and checks. "I will mark you as present then, and you can take your seat." Loki prayed that there was another seat somewhere else so he wouldn't have to sit here. He begged to the gods for this one small thing.

Of course they didn't listen. Thor sat right next to him, smiling brightly. "I guess you're going to see a lot of me this year." Was he trying to sound funny? Loki gritted his teeth and nodded, cursing the gods for doing this to him.

When Dr. Banner started his lecture, he talked about some guy named Gage who got a rod stuck through his head. He survived and could still walk, talk, and remember things just fine yet he would lose his temper quickly about the smallest of things.

The pole had gone through the frontal lobe of his brain where your emotions were held. Loki guessed his frontal lobe had gotten damaged when he was younger; maybe that's why he never really cared for a lot of things.

He wondered what part of the brain would have to be damaged to lose his memory so that lookie could forget what had happened over the summer and could forget his enormous crush he had on the man sitting right next to him.

Class ended rather fast, for which he was much thankful for. He went on to his second, third, and fourth period classes. He had third with Thor and sat right beside him again. At lunch, Loki slammed his tray down next to Trinity and Natasha. They both jumped.

"What the fuck is your problem mister Grinch?" Trinity shouted. Loki slid his tray away from him so he'd have room to rest his throbbing head. "I hate my life." He grabbled into the table.

Trinity sighed and lifted his head. "Repeat that please?" Loki did as she asked and started to near tears. Guess his frontal lobe was perfectly intact. "Why do you hate your life?" Natasha asked in her usual monotone voice.

Before answering, Loki debated whether he should tell them what had happened or not. He never said anything in Ireland because there were always people around and he didn't want to risk anyone hearing. Even when he stayed in Trinity's room, he knew she would be loud and someone could have walked by and heard her…

_Loki stormed down the hallway as fast as he could, counting down the doors as he did. Finally he made it to the door he was seeking. He slammed his fist down onto the door, then stood there listening for life. _

_Holly J answered the door with an angry manner. "What the fuck do you want this early in the morning Lawferson?" She barked at him. She really was a female dog in human form, otherwise known as a bitch. _

_"Piss off Holly; he obviously is here to see me. So why don't you move your fat ass." Trinity pushed Holly into the door. "What do you need sweetie?" She lightened her tone when she faced me. _

_How was he going to do this? How was he going to tell Trinity that he wanted nothing to do with Thor now because they had... No! He wasn't going to admit that to himself. Loki faced Holly with a coy smile. "How would you like to room with someone else?"_

_Twenty minutes later Holly J had all her stuff moved into the hall and Loki was already moved into her bed. There was no farewell between the three of them, only a slam of the door. "What's the matter, Loki? Yesterday during lunch you wouldn't even consider switching rooms with her and now you just move right on in?"_

_Trinity was pretty smart even though she always acted like a child. Loki didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything at all. He just started crying. Trinity held him like a mother would hold her child. She cooed softly into his ear like a mother would. _

_Loki just couldn't bring himself to say anything. Trinity promised that he wouldn't have to talk now but that she would always be there if he needed her. That only caused Loki to cry harder. Gods, he hated being like this but it was all he could manage right now. _

_Loki's parent separated when he was nine and he stayed with his father. They had a decent enough relation, but his mother never made contact with him even after he was born. When Loki met Trinity, she immediately became his life line. She was his replacement mom. _

_That's why their friendship was so strong yet, after the trip it seemed to have gotten broken. He blamed her for making him go on the damn trip, yet he blamed himself for going through with the stupid plan. _

_He decided that he wanted to fix things on his own once he was home and safe in his bed, so he never bothered picking up the phone to call anyone. That was, Loki decided, the stupidest thing he could have ever done. _

As he sat there now, head on the table about to cry, Loki promised himself that he would fix the broken relationship between him and Trinity. Then he would ask her help as to what to do with his other problem.

He looked up at his best friend, the girl he calmed to be the best mother he'd ever gotten in life, and said "I'll tell you what happened, but you have to wait and come to my house after school."


End file.
